1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures, and particularly to an antenna structure for receiving/transmitting dual-band wireless signals or multiband wireless signals and a wireless communication device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are used in wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones. A wireless communication device uses a multiband antenna to receive/transmit wireless signals at different frequencies. However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, thereby making it difficult to miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.